¿Quieres mi Chocolate?
by MariiDii
Summary: Hinata Hyuga decide seguir la tradición de San valentin y darle un chocolate casero a Naruto, el chico que le gusta desde hace la primaria, el cual se alejo de ella sin explicación alguna luego de su confesión en medio de una pelea en donde casi pierde la vida. Un malentendido ocasionara una casi-tragedia. AU One-shot


**HOLA! vi**ne a dejarles esta pequeña historia. espero les guste y sea muy bien recibido. La inspiración llego a mi cuando en las bases del concurso dijeron la temática de la misma. así que, aquí esta mi creación ;D

**El siguiente one-shot participa en el evento de celebración, pre-aniversario ''5000 miembros'' del grupo NaruHina &amp; SasuSaku (Cannon Forever)**

Disclaimmer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La Historia si es de mi propiedad.

o

o

o

o

o

o

Estaba convencida de que definitivamente febrero no era su mes. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Ah cierto… El Día de san Valentín se acercaba y ella como buena persona, comprensiva y dulce, quería hacerle chocolates a sus amigos como siempre lo hacía, pero quería darle un detalle tal y como era la tradición de san valentin, darle uno especialmente a _el._

Pero, a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a ser torpe, lenta y sobre todo ser comprensiva. Estaba segura de que Febrero no era el mejor mes para ella. Y menos si se acercaba el 14 de febrero. Se encontraba en medio de una pelea, mujeres se jalaban de los cabellos y se entraban a arañazos en aquel supermercado, parecían gatas en celo peleando por un macho. Pero no, estaban peleando por el cacao de la mejor marca, las avellanas y el azúcar. Ingredientes esenciales para los chocolates caseros.

Dio un pequeño gritillo y cuando fue empujada por un par de mujeres que jalaban la caja de cacao en polvo para quedarse con ella. Hinata estaba totalmente segura de que los distribuidores de aquel cacao sabían lo que ocasionaba su mercancía así que los envolvían en bolsas y empaquetaban en cajas, porque si solo los vendían en bolsas estaban seguros que terminarían en el suelo después de tanto jalarlo. Busco con la mirada su mejor amiga, la había perdido después de que habían sido prácticamente empujadas al supermercado después de que este abriera sus puertas. Habian ido a comprar el ingrediente que les faltaba para los bombones que pensaban hacer, cuando porfin pudo ver la cabellera rosa de su amiga se abrió espacio entre las mujeres y llego hasta ella, una gota bajaba por su cien al ver a Sakura pelear con otra chica por una caja de cacao.

—Sakura-chan …de-déjalo ya, podemos ir a- a otra parte o…—Dijo la chica dirigiendo su mirada a una peli-rosa que estaba jalando una caja de ese cacao a otra chica de cabello rubio y ojos violetas ¿la conocía de algún lado? ¡Claro! Estaba en el mismo instituto, Shion. La capitana de las porristas y admiradora del club de Fans de Naruto… Hinata se mordió los labios un poco avergonzada por sus pensamientos ya que comenzó a darle fuerzas a Sakura mentalmente parta que le quitara el chocolate ya que ella sospechaba que también le daría un chocolate a Naruto.

— ¡No! ¡Le hare ese chocolate a Sasuke-kun y tu le harás uno a Naruto!—grito molesta la chica aun jalando la caja.

— ¡Suéltalo frentona, yo lo agarre primero!—Exclamo la chica aun jalando la caja.

— ¡Ni lo creas oxigenada yo lo vi primero! ¡Deja de molestar! ¡Kyaaa..!—Exclamo la peli-rosa cayendo se sentón en el suelo con la caja de cacao en sus manos. Miro sorprendida como Shion estaba empapada de leche y pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Hinata con el cartón de la bebida láctea en sus manos. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras tomaba la caja rápidamente y jalaba a Hinata del brazo.

— ¡Son unas malditas! ¡Vuelvan!—Exclamo molesta la chica rubia con su cabello mojado en leche al igual que su ropa. Sin duda ellas lo pagarían porque ella las conocía perfectamente Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno lo pagarían caro, de cómo se llamaba Shion.

Ambas salieron corriendo del supermercado apenas pagaron el cacao, se detuvieron en unas cuadras para tomar aire y calmar sus agitados corazones que latían rápidamente por aquella carrera. Sakura miro divertida a Hinata ya recuperada y esta le regreso la sonrisa para que luego ambas chicas comenzaran a reír a carcajadas.

—Eso fue fabuloso Hinata, dejaste totalmente empapada a Shion. ¿Quién iba a decir que la timida y tierna Hinata hyuga era todo una fierecilla. Creo que Ino, tenten, temari y yo yo somos malas juntas— paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica la cual estaba sonrojada y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

—Es que…estaba segura de que Shion quería el cacao para hacerle un chocolate a Naruto-kun y..yo no podía permitirlo—susurro avergonzada.

— ¡Pero ahora estate tranquila! Ya tenemos el cacao, ahora solo falta ir a casa de Ino para hacer nuestros chocolates. ¡Naruto quedara impresionado con el detalle ya verás!—Exclamo la oji-jade mirando como Hinata la miraba con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Comenzaron su camino a casa de Ino, tenían suerte de que 14 de febrero caería viernes, por lo tanto le entregarían el chocolate en el instituto. Quedaron en hacer una pijamada en casa de Ino para hacer los chocolates y ayudarse mutuamente. Bueno, en realidad Sakura e Ino necesitaban la ayuda de Hinata pues ellas eran un desastre en la cocina y la oji-perla parecía que tenía un don en la cocina, asi que sin dudarlo le pidieron su ayuda y ella les dijo que si, después de todo se conocían desde hace muchísimos años y eran las mejores amigas desde el jardín de niños.

Tocaron el timbre de la casa de Ino, ya chica tenía una hermosa casa de dos plantas, No tan grande como la de Hinata o Sakura pero, lo que más destacaba era que tenía un hermoso y grande patio delantero con hermosas flores de todos los colores y tamaños. Claro que, el patio trasero no se quedaba atrás ya que parecía un jardín botánico. Después de Todo, La familia de Ino tenían varias sucursales de floristerías en la ciudad, eran amantes de las plantas y sus padres eran expertos en todo lo que se debe de saber de las flores junto a sus significados. Todo en la casa era perfecto, elegante y con mucho estilo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura con unos hermosos ojos azules claros.

— ¡Hasta que porfin llegan! Ya están los ingredientes listos. ¿Trajeron el cacao? —las dejo pasar buscando con la mirada el cacao.

— ¡Claro que sí! Aquí esta—Sakura levanto la bolsa que estaba en su mano mostrándole el cacao a la chica— Si supieras lo que pasamos para encontrarlo. No podrás creerlo Hinata empapo a shion con leche…

— ¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Enserio!?¡Vaya, Hinata así se hace. Mi niña está creciendo—Ino se limpio una lagrima de cocodrilo mientras sonreía.

— ¡C-Chicas! Paren ya—susurro la oji-perla inflando sus mejillas ante la carcajada de sus amigas.

Cada una comenzó a hacer su trabajo, hicieron 3 tipos diferentes de chocolate: amargo, con frutas, con avellanas y pasas. Sakura quería darle dos tipos de Chocolate a Sasuke, este odiaba lo dulce así que opto por darle chocolates amargos y con pasas. Por otro lado, Ino iba a darle chocolates a su novio si con frutas ya que este amaba las frutas.

Hinata iba a darle chocolates con avellanas y sin avellanas a Naruto, el chico adoraba los frutos secos y más si venían en los chocolates. Ella estaba segura que Naruto recibiría bombones y chocolates de diferentes chicas después de todo el era capitán del equipo de futbol y también estaba en el equipo de natación. No era de sorprenderse que el chico tuviera su propio club de fans, no solo Naruto era famoso dentro del instituto, también su primo Neji, el novio de Ino, sai, Sasuke, Kiba y Shino. Todos deportistas con cuerpos esculturales por los cuales se pagarían un millón de dólares, es que hay que ser claros, esos chicos estaban como para comérselos como a una paleta. Hinata se sonrojo al recordar el torso y las piernas bien trabajadas de Naruto cuando lo vio en ese diminuto traje de baño que solo tapaba su zona intima…que por cierto se mostraba prepotente también. Se dio una cachetada dejando sorprendidas a Sakura e Ino que batían el chocolate en las tazas.

— ¿Pasa algo malo Hina?—susurro Sakura mirándola confundida al igual que Ino.

— ¡No! No pasa nada...todo e-está bien—respondió avergonzada la chica volviendo a batir el chocolate sintiéndose como una tonta por haber sido tan obvia.

Pasaron toda la noche batiendo y horneando chocolates. Después de todo también querían repartirlos entre sus amigos y familiares. Aunque, no todo fue tan perfecto. Algunos chocolates no quedaron tan bien y otros se quemaron por pensar que mientras más fuerte la llama del horno más rápido terminarían. Grave error.

Por suerte, lograron terminar los bombones que tanto querían, los metieron en una caja grande en forma de corazón envueltos en un lazo del color favorito de sus chico y los demás los metieron en cajas cuadradas con lazas de diferentes colores. Cada caja cuadrada tenía alrededor de 10 bombones, mientras que, el de las cajas en forma de corazón tenían cada uno 15 bombones.

—Porfin terminamos—Dijo la rubia sentándose en una silla de la mesa del comedor exhausta.

—Si…hacer chocolates es tan cansado—respondió la peli-rosa sentadose también en una silla y pegando su frente en la mesa.

—Ustedes…creen…que les gustaran…—Susurro Hinata aun de pie en la cocina, mirando la caja en forma de corazón con un lazo naranja que estaba en sus manos. Tenía miedo de que a Naruto no le gustara. ¿y si lo rechazaba? Hace meses se había confesado al chico en medio de una pelea, en donde ella salió a defenderlo y acabo en el hospital, quedo hospitalizada por 1 semana. Después de eso el Chico no se había acercado a ella y cada vez que la veía huia. Sakura e Ino la habían animado diciéndole que no se preocupara que tal vez Naruto actuaba de esa manera porque se sentía culpable por eso a la vez estaba entusiasmada y a la vez tenía tanto miedo de darle el chocolate.

Sakura e Ino intercambiaron una mirada al ver el aura depresiva de Hinata. Ellas sabían que Naruto se sentía un poco culpable después de lo ocurrido hace 2 meses, después de todo Sai y Sasuke les habían comentado que el rubio estaba muy decaído y pensativo, ya no era el mismo.

—Ten fe Hina-chan, a Naruto le gustara y podrán hablar. Ya verás—dijo la rubia levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia su amiga para luego agarrarla de los hombros. Hinata con sus ojos aguados, iba a llorar.

—Pero…y si no—sururro en un hilo de voz y una lagrima resbalo por sus mejilla.

— ¡No digas eso! ¡Solo confía! ¿Si? Todo saldrá bien—dice Sakura parándose al lado de Hinata poniéndole una mano en el hombro para luego sonreírle a la chica.

Hinata sonríe dulcemente a sus amigas regresándole el gesto para luego limpiar sus lágrimas. Ellas tenían razón, tenía que confiar en ella misma. ¡Le daría ese chocolate a Naruto costara lo que costara! ¡De que se llamaba Hinata Hyuga!

Cada una agarro las cajas que les correspondían y las guardaron en bolsas grandes para llevarlos mañana. Ya cansadas de tanto trabajo se fueron a dormir para el ajetreado día que les esperaba mañana.

Al día siguiente, el papa de Ino las llevo al instituto en su auto, cosa se agradecieron de sobremanera. Fueron a sus clases sin ningún problema. Hinata al entrar al salón vio a Naruto hablar animadamente junto a Kiba, Sasuke, shikamaru y Sai sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos ya que Naruto la aparto rápidamente cosa que entristeció a Hinata un poco.

Su primera clase era de castellano con Kakashi Hatake, el cual había llegado tarde y había entrado con un saco rojo parecido al de Papa Noel lleno de Cajas de chocolate. Todos lo miraron sorprendido y este se disculpo con su demora explicando se muchas alumnas lo habían parado para darles chocolates y bombones en su trayecto a la clase.

Hinata miraba la espalda de Naruto, el se sentaba a su lado anteriormente pero después de aqul incidente había cambiado de asiento con Kiba, a ella no le molestaba que kiba fuera su vecino de puesto ya que ella y kiba también eran muy buenos amigos, pero le entristecía que Naruto la alejara de aquella manera ¿acaso estaba molesto con ella? ¿o no quería verla más nunca? Suspiro para luego mirar su cuaderno y anotar algunos apuntes. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que uno par de ojos azules volteó a verla y luego miraron su bolsa que estaba en el suelo junto a ella. Ese par de hermosos ojos azules se preguntaba si alguno de esas cajas de chocolates y bombones era para él.

El día de San Valentín era tradición dar los chocolates durante la hora del almuerzo y receso. Era chistoso ver como algunas chicas corrían para dar sus presentes y los chicos huían de sus fans. Cuando sonó el timbre de receso todo se volvió un caos, chicas corriendo, chicos corriendo uno que otro con auras depresivas, parejas, chicos con cajas de chocolates en mano y una que otra chica con una flor o un presente.

Hinata, Sakura e Ino, repartieron sus chocolates a sus amigos, Kiba abrazo a Hinata de la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, la chica avergonzada y sonrojada le pedía que parara. Lo que no noto fue que Naruto apretaba sus puños y miraba la escena con rabia. El rubio salió del salón seguido de Sasuke el cual lo miraba un poco divertido. Sakura si pudo notar el comportamiento de Naruto cosa que la sorprendió un poco ¿acaso el estaba celoso?

Kiba bajo a Hinata a regaña dientes, después del regaño que le dio Shino explicándole que debía calmarse o Hinata se desmayaría en plena clase. La oji-perla comenzó a buscar al rubio en la clase y no lo encontró ¿se había ido? Sakura se le había acercado y le había dicho que se fue junto a Sasuke.

—Tienen práctica de futbol después del almuerzo, seguro fueron a almorzar ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlos? ¡Vamos!—la peli-rosa jalo de la mano a la chica y salieron del salón de clases en busca de ambos chicos.

Caminaron por los pasillos esquivando una que otra chica corriendo por los pasillos. Con cajas de chocolates en mano. Llegaron al comedor y pudieron notar a Naruto y Sasuke en una mesa junto a sus amigos siendo rodeados de una multitud de Chicas.

—¡mo! Con ellas allí como sanguijuelas no podremos acercarnos—Sakura se cruzo de brazos molesta. El club de fans de Sasuke la tenía obstinada. No lo dejaban tranquilo.

—¡Sakura, Hinata!—Escucharon la voz de ino y voltearon hacia donde la habían escuchado, la vieron sentada en una mesa del comedor junto a Sai, Temari, Shikamaru Chouji, y una chica morena llamada Karui. Ambas chicas se acercaron y se sentaron junto a ellos.

— ¿Vieron a esas buitres? Pobres, ellas no saben que el único chocolate que les gustara será el de ustedes—dice Ino mirando la mesa donde estaba Sasuke y Naruto aun rodeado en chicas. Los cuales tomaban los chocolates sin mucho ánimo.

—Que problemático—dijo Shikamaru rascándose el odio con su meñique.

—Este chocolate esta buenísimo—Chouji comía una caja de chocolates, Hinata y Sakura dedujeron que era de Karui, pues la morena y chouji tenían días teniendo citas y siempre se les veía juntos por los pasillos. Aun no habían sacado a la luz su relación pero ellos estaban seguros que estaban saliendo.

—oww me sonrojas chouji—susurro la chica sonrojada.

—Qué lindo…espero Sasuke-kun piense lo mismo de los míos—susurro Sakura poniendo su rostro en su mano. Mirando a karui y Chouji.

— ¡No solo Karui le dio chocolates a Chouji! ¿No es cierto temari-chan?—Exclamo ino divertida sonriendo pícaramente a Temari y Shikamaru los cuales se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otro lado.

—Los chocolates de Ino estaban deliciosos—dijo Sai con una sonrisa y recibió un abrazo de Ino.

—Oh sai. Te amo—dijo la rubia para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Dónde los compraste ino? Porque eres muy mala en la cocina y se te quema todo y…—Recibió un golpe que lo saco de la mesa y lo mando directo a la pared dejándole inconsciente con círculos en sus ojos.

— ¡Idiota! ¿¡No me crees capaz de hacer chocolates!?—Ino lo agarro de la camisa y agito a un inconsciente sai ante la mirada atónita y asustada de algunos presentes.

Hinata miraba con una gótica detrás de la cabeza a Ino, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de escenas de la parejas después de todo Sai hacía comentarios fuera de lugar. Sintió que era observada y dirigió su mirada hacia donde sentía que la miraban, mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada del rubio la cual la miraba fijamente y ella se sonrojo. El rubio rompió el contacto para luego levantarse para salir del comedor seguido de Sasuke y algunas fans.

Hinata mordio su labio inferior nerviosa y miro la bolsa que estaba entre sus piernas el cual contenía unas 2 cajas de chocolates y la que le pertenecía al rubio, suspiro y luego subió la mirada hacia Sakura cuando sintió su mano en su hombro. La peli-rosa le estaba sonriendo y ella regreso el gesto. Es cierto, no podía darse por vencida.

Salieron del comedor y recibieron el apoyo de Karui, temari e Ino. Y comenzaron a buscar de nuevo a Naruto y Sasuke con las esperanzas de que estuvieran solos y asi poder tener la oportunidad de entregarles los chocolates. Al doblar en una Esquina Hinata choco con alguien cayendo ambos al suelo.

—I-tte—se quejo la peli-azul asobandose su retaguarda.

— ¿Estás bien Hinata? —Sakura se agacho a su altura.

—Auch…eso dolió —Hinata reconoció esa voz y subió su rostro mirando a la persona con quien había chocado, era aquel chico que había llegado nuevo hace unos meses al instituto y que se había inscrito en su clase de música, Toneri Otsutsuki un joven apuesto de cabellera blanca y hermosos ojos azules con rayas blancas.

—To-Toneri-kun—susurro la chica y el chico la miro.

— ¡oh! Pero si es Hinata hime—susurro el chico sonriéndole coquetamente a la peli-azul para levantarse y luego ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Hinata acepto la ayuda—Lamento haber chocado contigo.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! Ta-también es mi culpa. Discúlpame—susurro la chica soltando su mano de la de Toneri. Ese chico a veces le causaba escalofríos, pues el chico no era una mala persona y muchas veces le ayudaba en cosas que ella no entendía sobre partituras y esas cosas. Pero el más de una vez la invitaba a salir, le daba detalles y se acerca mucho. Cosa que la ponía nerviosa,

—Hola Sakura-san—El chico saludo a la peli-rosa con una sonrisa.

—Hola Toneri—dijo Sakura secamente. A Sakura ese chico no le caia muy bien pues ella sabía que ese chico le gustaba Hinata.

—To-Toneri-kun. Toma, feliz día del amor y la amistad—Hinata le estiro una caja de bombones a Toneri y este tomo el presente con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Gracias Hina-hime. Seguro están deliciosos—Dijo el chico abriendo la caja para devorar un bombón—Como lo sospechaba…están exquisitos. Hinata-Hime será una gran esposa. Gracias—toneri toma la mano de Hinata jalándola para luego darle un beso en la frente y tomar su cintura.

— ¡Oye!—Exclamo Sakura pero fue detenida por la voz de Sasuke.

—Sakura—La peli-rosa voltea a ver a Sasuke, el peli-negro tenía la mano en los bolsillos y miraba fríamente a Toneri, y este solo le sonríe divertido.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!..Oye... ¿y Naruto? —La peli-rosa lo mira confundida.

—Estaba aquí hace unos segundos, pero se fue al vestuario de chicos. Hinata ¿por qué no vas por él?—El chico mira a la peli-azul que se sobresalta y luego asiente.

¿Naruto se había ido? ¿Acaso el había visto lo que ocurrió con Toneri? La oji-perla sintió muchas ganas de explicarle lo sucedido con Toneri así que le hizo caso a Sasuke y salió disparada hacia los vestuarios masculinos con la bolsa de chocolates. ¡Tenía que encontrarlo!

Sasuke vio como Hinata desapareció en el pasillo y volteo a ver a Toneri de manera fría y molesto pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba ¡se había ido!

—Maldición…ese tipo sabía que Naruto y yo estábamos viendo—dijo el peli-negro y luego miro a la peli-rosa que lo miraba confundida— Naruto se fue cuando vio como Toneri le daba el beso a Hinata en la frente. El torpe no sabe actuar cuando esta celoso—Explico, Sakura solo lo miro sorprendida ¿celoso?

— ¿Naruto esta celoso? ¡No puede ser! ¿Eso quiere decir? ¡Oh my! ¡Le gusta Hinata!—La oji-jade comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

Sasuke sonríe divertido y luego toma la mano de Sakura y la jala hacia él para robarle un beso. La peli-rosa quedo sorprendida todo había pasado tan rápido que no le dio ni tiempo de reaccionar. ¡Sasuke la estaba besando! Cerró sus ojos y pasos sus brazos por el cuello del azabache disfrutando del beso. Se separaron por la falta de aire con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ambos se quedan mirando a los ojos por un buen rato y luego el azabache sonríe divertido.

—¿Me darás mi chocolate o seguirás viendo mis labios y mi cara como si fuera obra de arte?—Dice divertido el Azabache y Sakura se sonroja violentamente ante la vergüenza.

Naruto salía de los vestidores con su uniforme del equipo de futbol ya listo, tenía la mirada perdida, estaba molesto, odiaba sentirse así, pero ella tenía la culpa, no, esperen la culpa la tenía el por ser tan tonto y haberla alejado de esa manera pensado que así estaría segura después de aquel incidente. Pero, en cierta parte Hinata tenía la culpa de ser tan hermosa y de que él tuviera ganas de golpear a Kiba y Toneri ese día.

Ella tenía la culpa de aparecer en su mente cada momento, de aparecer en sus sueños húmedos e inocentes, de querer besarla y abrazarla cuando se sonrojaba, cuando sonreía, cuando su olor a lilas llegaba a sus fosas nasales, de que ese uniforme le quedara endemoniadamente bien y que su cabello largo hasta la cintura se moviera contra el viento. ¡Ella tenía la culpa de traerlo completamente loco! ¿Qué le había hecho Hinata? ¿Lo hechizo?

Ninguna chica le había atraído así como Hinata, aun cuando hace unos años atrás gritaba su supuesto "amor" por Sakura, al poco tiempo descubrió que solo era solo porque a Sasuke también le gustaba Sakura y ellos antes eran enemigos. Con el tiempo ambos se convirtieron en mejores amigos y su rivalidad ahora era por mera amistad. Ambos se consideraban hermanos y cuando uno de ellos se metía en peleas el otro ayudaba no importaba las circunstancias. Mikoto trataba a Naruto como su hijo y Kushina trataba a Sasuke como su hijo y eran prácticamente como una familia. Llegaron a la Secundaria y ambos quedaron en el mismo salón de clases junto a Sakura. Cosa que Naruto le parecía gracioso porque el punto débil de Sasuke era Sakura, era divertido verlo sonrojar y enojarse cuando la sacaba en conversación. Sasuke era muy popular con las chicas al igual que él, pero pensó que el amor no era para él ya que esas chicas solo lo buscaban por su físico, porque si él sabía que era apuesto, según su madre claro está.

Pero él no lo sabía que alguien si lo amaba en secreto desde hace mucho, nunca lo supo si no hasta aquel día. Se había metido en problemas con un chico llamada Pein de otra secundaria, la pelea comenzó solo porque Naruto le gano en los videojuegos una vez y se había burlado de él. Estaba solo, en un callejón de unos edificios abandonados de la ciudad. Sasuke iba en camino pero él estaba con su hermano en una reunión de negocios así que tardaría en llegar. Cuando estaba a punto de recibir un batazo sucedió… alguien salto de entre las escaleras de emergencia y callo entre el tal pain y el que estaba en el suelo, todo golpeado, con la sangre correr por sus frente, un ojo morado, todo sucio y cansado.

Esa persona recibió el golpe por él y cayó en el suelo. El bate de madera se partió de lo brutal que fue el golpe. El estaba petrificado, ¿Qué hacia ella allí? ¿Por qué se había interpuesto en el golpe? Sus ojos la miraban sorprendido. ¿se estaba levantando? ¿Qué hacia?

Naruto le grito que se alejara, que ella no era rival para él y que era solo una chica. Pero ella solo lo vio de reojo y el se sobresalto, de su frente brotaba sangre por el golpe. El la conocía, era Hinata la chica a la que conocía como rarita, era amiga de Sakura y también habían sido compañeros de clases desde que entro en primaria hasta esas fechas. ¿Pero porque lo hacía? Luego lo supo_. _

_Te amo Naruto-kun_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza ¿lo amaba?. Estaba tan sorprendido que salió de su ensoñación cuando escucho un quejido salir de la boca de la chica. Pain la tenia sujeta del cuello alzándola dejando sus pies al aire. Le pidió que la soltara sintiendo sus lagrimas salir de sus ojos por el miedo de que ella saliera lastimada por su culpa, no podía moverse, el cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía por los golpes en las piernas y brazos. No tenía fuerza, se sentía impotente. El de cabello naranja la lanzo hacia la pared, escucho el golpe de su espalda y su cabeza contra el cemento y luego de cómo cayó al suelo. A los segundos, se veía un pequeño charco de sangre… sintió rabia, molestia, ira. Tenía ganas de matarlo.

Saco fuerzas quien sabe de dónde, y se levanto hecho una fiera. Se lanzo sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro el chico no se quedaba atrás y comenzó a defenderse. El chico no estaba solo así que los separaron y volvieron a golpearlo pero Sasuke llego junto a Itachi y dos amigos más de su hermano y lo ayudaron.

El tal pain se fue todo golpeado al igual que sus acompañantes y el solo camino hacia ella temblando, sintiendo ganas de llorar ¿Por qué? la cargo en sus brazos notando que aun estaba viva y rápidamente fueron a un Hospital. 2 costillas rotas, un golpe severo en la cabeza que posiblemente le daría secuelas todo dependía de cómo salían los exámenes, madre lo consolaba diciéndole que no había sido su culpa al igual que Sasuke, Sakura e ino que habían recurrido rápidamente al hospital. Cuando llego la familia de la chica recibió un golpe de su primo Neji, lo conocía estaban en el mismo equipo de futbol. El padre de la chica no dijo nada, solo lo miraba fijamente al igual que su hermana que no dejaba de llorar por el miedo de perder a su hermano, cuando Neji había alzado de nuevo su puño para golpearlo se detuvo sorprendido y atónito. Kushina comenzó a llorar también, se había arrodillado y apretaba los puños mientras pedía disculpas con las lágrimas en sus ojos y la voz ahogada. Se sentía abatido, se sentía…estúpido. Era su culpa, por el ella estaba en el hospital inconsciente.

La chica despertó al día siguiente con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. Los médicos habían dicho que se encontraba muy bien y que el golpe en la cabeza no le había hecho daños permanentes y posiblemente tampoco futuros. Naruto la visitaba todos los días, desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde en la noche, solo que Hinata no sabía pues el chico no quería verle a la cara. Sentía que si acercaba a ella de nuevo ella saldría lastimada de nuevo. En dos semanas Salió de hospitalización la chica había salido de hospitalización y trato de alejarse de ella, ni un hola, ni un adiós. Solo la miraba cuando sonreía a sus amigas, cuando caminaba, cuando comía, estaba pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, y cuando se la topaba solo pasaba de largo. Se sentía tonto pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería que saliera lastimada nuevamente. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba se dio cuenta, se había enamorado de Hinata Hyuga.

Suspiro y camino hacia las gradas del campo de futbol dejando su mochila y el agua sobre ellas.

—Naruto-kun—dijo una voz a su espalda.

El rubio volteo la mirada molesta mirando al dueño de la voz: Toneri, como lo exasperaba ese chico, él sabía muy bien que le gustaba Hinata por como se la comía con la mirada cosa que lo molestaba de sobremanera. Y ahorita mas después de ver cómo le besaba la frente a la chica y la agarraba de la cintura. Hinata gustaba de él, ¡de Naruto no de toneri!

— ¿Qué quieres Toneri?—dijo secamente el rubio tomando un poco de su botella de agua.

—¿Yo? Pues…solo venia a presumirte el chocolate que me dio mi preciosa Hime— dijo divertido sonriendo

—¡Deja de llamarla asi! Cuantas veces te he dicho que ella no es tuya—Exclamo molesto agarrándolo por la camisa.

—Tampoco tuya Naruto-kun. Pero dime… ¿te ha dado algún chocolate? Es una lástima...parece que ya no te ama—Dijo divertido el peli-blanco.

Naruto lo soltó violentamente y le dio la espalda tomando la toalla aun molesto con ganas de golpearlo

—Yo no quería su chocolate—Dijo Naruto molesto sin pensar lo que decía y no se percato de que Toneri ensanchaba más su sonrisa al escuchar como unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos se detenían de golpe al escuchar al rubio.

— ¿Ah no? ¿No quieres el chocolate de Hinata?—Dijo divertido. Naruto rechina los dientes y aprieta la tualla con rabia.

— ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO! ¡NO QUIERO NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON HINATA! ¡AHORA LAR…gate…—Las palabras de Naruto mueren en su boca al ver atónito como Hinata estaba tras Toneri mirándolo fijamente sorprendida, temblando y con lagrimas en los ojos… oh no ¿Qué había hecho?

Toneri finge estar confundido y voltea a ver a Hinata y luego a Naruto

—Eres malo Naruto-kun, mira que rechazar así a Hinata es cruel—Dijo mirando al rubio el cual aun estaba en schock.

—Hinata…yo—Trato de decir el rubio pero la chica se voltea rápidamente y sale corriendo.

¿Qué había hecho? Ella estaba llorando por su estupidez, estaba tan molesto con toneri que no se había dado cuenta que Hinata estaba acercándose a ellos y había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho a Toneri. Ahora ella pensaba cosas que no eran, escucho la risa de Toneri y le dio un golpe en la cara, el chico solo se limpia la sangre de la nariz y le sonríe divertido. Naruto salió corriendo detrás de Hinata, tenía que explicarle y hablar con ella.

_Hinata…._

Ella corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas por los pasillos sin fijarse a donde iba, sus ojos estaban nublados a causa de las lágrimas su corazón le dolía cuando recordaba esas palabras que se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_No quiero nada que tenga que ver con Hinata_

Ella lo sabia…Naruto no quería saber nada de ella pero ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo, la bolsa que contenía la caja de chocolates para el rubio se deslizo por el suelo. Se levanto con dificultad y se sentó en el suelo. Las lágrimas caían al suelo al igual de una pequeña gota de sangre, se había roto el labio por la caída. Limpio sus lágrimas y se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la bolsa, se agacho para agarrarla pero alguien le había pisado la mano. Se quejo del dolor por la pisada y subió la mirada a quien le había pisado el pie: Shion

¿Dónde estaba? Tenía rato corriendo buscando a la peli-azul y no la encontraba. ¿Dónde se había metido? Se encontró con Sakura y Sasuke sentados bajo un arboles, el azabache con la cabeza en las piernas de la peli-rosa mientras esta le daba chocolates en la boca. Ambos lo vieron confundidos y el rubio les explico lo que había sucedido, Recibió un golpe de Sakura lo cual no reclamo porque se lo merecía por tonto. Se sintió aliviado porque sus amigos decidieron ayudarlo a buscarla. Volvió a buscar por los pasillos y luego se acordó en un lugar donde no había buscado. La azotea.

— ¡Suéltame!— Una de las amigas de Shion la tenia agarrada del cabello mientras le empujaba la cabeza hacia abajo para que no se levantara.

Después de haberse encontrado con Shion y dos de sus amigas, fue arrastrada a la azotea donde Shion la miraba divertida mientras agitaba la bolsa donde estaba el chocolate por encima de las barandas, la cual posiblemente caería en el techo que estaba sobre el balcón del 3 piso pero luego podría caer al vacío y se arruinaría por lo que estuvo trabajando toda la noche.

— ¿Te pareció gracioso derramar leche encima de mi Hinata? Vamos a ver qué tan gracioso te parece esto—dijo la rubia soltando la bolsa la cual cayó en el tejado y comenzó a deslizarse por el techo.

— ¡NO!—Hinata se levanto de golpe, empujando a la chica que la tenia agarrada haciendo que la soltara y corrió hacia las barandas.

— ¡Oye chica tonta que rayos haces! ¡Ah!—Hinata la empujo en el proceso y cayo de sentón.

No, los chocolates por los cuales había trabajado y puesto todos sus sentimientos no podían arruinarse de esa manera. Salto de la baranda y se deslizo por el tejado tomando los chocolates antes de caerse y luego se dio de algo. Iba a caerse del edificio, desesperada se con sus manos se agarro del techo y se detuvo en la orilla con sus pies colgando al vacio. Comenzó a llorar y temblar.

— ¿¡Shion que hacemos!?—Exclamo una amiga de shion mirando a la chica—

—un maestro... ¡llamar a un maestro o será nuestra culpa!—las tres salieron corriendo en busca de ayuda.

—Ayuda…Naruto-kun..—susurro llorando escuchando algunos gritos de estudiantes que la habían visto en el techo.

—¡Hinata!—exclamo Ino sorprendida de ver a su amiga a punto de caerse.

—Ino…¿Qué pasa? —dijo Sakura corriendo hacia ella seguida de Sasuke. Ino no podía hablar así que solo señalo hacia el tejado y Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. Era Hinata desde la azotea del edificio a punto de caer. No lo aguanto más y cayó desmayada.

— ¡Sakura!—Exclamo Sasuke agarrando a la peli-rosa en el acto.

Naruto escucho un pequeño escándalo mientras corría a la azotea y se detuvo al ver a tres chicas entre ellas una rubia con ojos violetas, Si no mal recordaba ellas eran parte de sus club de fans y parte del equipo de porritas, corrían exaltadas hacia un profesor que estaba por el pasillo.

— ¡Profesor Hinata Hyuga se va a caer del tejado de la azotea! —Su corazón se paralizo al escuchar aquello. ¡¿Qué Hinata que!?

Corrió más rápido hacia el tercer piso, si Hinata estaba en el techo de la azotea, tal vez podría agarrarla por el balcón de los salones que estaban en el tercer piso. Corrió desesperado y trato de abrir la puerta del salón de clases, maldijo, porque la puerta estaba cerrada. No se lo pensó dos veces y golpeo la puerta de varias patadas hasta romperla. Y la vio, vio sus piernas colgando del techo, corrió hacia a ella y abrazo sus piernas las cuales temblaban.

— ¡TE TENGO HINATA!—Le grito un poco mas aliviado.

—N-Naruto-kun…—susurro con el corazón en la boca

Los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar aliviados e Ino cayó sentada en el suelo comenzando a llorar del susto.

Naruto sostenía a Hinata de las piernas y esta poco a poco fue bajando mientras que Naruto la iba agarrando para que luego estuviera sana y salva en el balcón. Hinata se abrazo a él sintiendo la piernas fallarle y el dejo caer con ella quedando ambos en el suelo, Naruto pudo notar la bolsa que traia Hinata.

— ¡Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!—Repetía su nombre una y otra vez llorando.

—Todo está bien Hinata, estas a salvo— sintió las lagrimas de Hinata mojar su camisa y de cómo se abraza mas a él. Acaricio su cabello cerrando sus ojos aliviado de tenerla entre sus brazos. Se había asustado, por un momento pensó que no volvería a verla.

—Tenía tanto miedo Naruto-kun—dijo la oji-perla.

Naruto la separa un poco y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas para luego sonreírle dulcemente.

—Jamás deje que algo malo te pase Hinata… Lo prometo, porque te amo—dijo el chico mirando fijamente a la chica.

Hinata lo miraba sorprendida sintiéndose como en un sueño ¿la amaba? Cerro sus ojos al sentir los labios de Naruto posarse sobre los suyos. Sentia mariposas en el estomago y mucha felicidad, se sentía en el aire. Amaba a Naruto y se sentía feliz de ser correspondida. Al separarse Naruto pego su frente con la de ella.

—Lo que le dije a Toneri no era cierto Hinata. Desde hace mucho me traes completamente loco. Tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tu piel, tus sonrojos. Todo en ti me trae completamente loco—Le dio un corto beso y la miro a los ojos—Lamento haberme alejado asi de ti es solo que…después de lo de pain tenía miedo de que te volviera a pasar lo mismo. No me lo perdonaría porque siento que sin ti…estaría incompleto...perdóname yo—fue callado por los labios de la chica nuevamente.

—No digas nada Naruto-kun…te perdono. Y también te amo—la chica sonríe dulcemente.

Naruto le sonríe a la chica y vuelven a besarse demostrándose cuanto se querían. El chico estaba completamente seguro que se volvería completamente adicto a sus besos y abrazos. Un profesor llego hacia ellos y le dijo al rubio que llevara a Hinata a la enfermería. Todos sus amigos fueron a verla a ella y a Sakura que se había desmayado. La peli-rosa al despertar abrazo a la peli-azul y lloro a mares al igual que Ino. Todos se sorprendieron cuando Shion y sus amigas fue a la enfermería y se disculparon con ella por lo sucedido cosa que Hinata agradeció y le dijo que no había sido su culpa, a la final las tres chicas lloraron a mares y abrazaron a Hinata diciéndole que de ahora en adelante iban a ser sus fans y cosas así.

Al final del día, todo había salido bien. Hinata y Sakura pasaron el resto de la tarde en la enfermería por orden del profesor y a la final de clases Naruto y Sasuke pasaron buscándolas. Sakura amenazo a Naruto con golpearlo si hacia llorar a Hinata y el rubio en respuesta solo rodea a Hinata de la cintura divertido y le promete que nunca la haría llorar, cosa que la hizo sonrojar de sobremanera.

Naruto decidió acompañar a Hinata a su casa, caminaron tomados de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados, el rubio sonreía divertido pues Hinata iba sonrojada haciéndole competencia a los tomates. Al llegar su casa Hinata mira la bolsa apenada y luego ve a Naruto el cual la mira fijamente mientras sonreía.

Novios

Sentía felicidad y mariposas en el estomago al recordar como Naruto le habían dicho que de ahora en adelante serian novios.

—Naruto-kun…toma—La chica extiende la caja en forma de corazón con lazo naranja hacia Naruto y este lo acepta sonriente, chico abre la caja y con un brillo en sus ojos come el primer chocolate.

—Gracias Hinata...sin duda alguna son los mejores chocolates que he comido—el rubio le sonríe y luego le da un corto beso en los labios.

La puerta de la casa de Hinata se abre y ambos jóvenes voltean a ver al hombre que estaba parado mirándolos fijamente. La chica se muerde su labio nerviosa, su padre era muy estricto y seguramente el aun estaba resentido por aquella vez.

—Pa-Padre yo…—susurro la chica.

—Ya era hora. Pensé que jamás quedarían de novios. Sabes que me no me caes muy bien todavía Uzumaki pero no puedo hacer nada. Después de todo es la felicidad de mi hija. ¡Quieres pasar? Kushina me golpearía si entera que te deje en el patio de mi casa—Dice Hiashi tranquilamente haciéndose a un lado.

— ¡Pero si es Naruto! ¿Qué? ¿porfin son novios? vaya ya era hora—Hanabi apareció en la puerta sonriendo divertida mirando a su nuevo cuñado y a su hermana.

— ¡Claro Suegro!—Exclamo el rubio entrando a la casa.

—Sin duda eres igualito a Kushina…Dios se apiade de mi—Hiashi se pega la frente con la palma de su mano y luego voltea a ver a su Hija que estaba paralizada con la boca abierta aun sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar—Hija…cierra tu boca, podría entrar una abeja, una mosca o cualquier animal volador. No seas maleducada y atiende a tu novio, pero nada de subir solos a tu cuarto—Hiashi entrecerró los ojos mirando a su hija luego luego entrar a la casa.

—Espera…que acaba de… ¡papa!—Hinata entro corriendo a su casa

—Oye Hermana, dime… ¿para cuándo los hijos y la boda?—Dice divertida Hanabi.

— ¡Hanabi!—Exclamo avergonzada.

—Oh vamos, Naruto esta re-bueno. Créeme que en menos de 3 meses ya tendrán sexo eso te lo aseguro—Comenzó a correr hacia dentro de la casa.

— ¡HANABI! ¡Ya verás!—Hinata comenzó a corretear a su Hermana.

Luego se escucharon risas, gritos y a un Hiashi regañando a sus hijas por el alboroto montado. A los minutos, se escucharon gritos de niña, era Naruto siendo amenazado por Neji. Al parecer, de ahora en adelante Naruto la tendría difícil con su nuevo cuñado pero sin duda alguna valdría la pena. Porque si, estar al lado de Hinata es su felicidad y haría cualquier cosa por estar junto a ella y protegerla.

FIN...

Solo de esta historia, pero el de ellos apenas comenzaba.

o

o

o

o

o

o

**Bien, decidí entrar a este concurso porque es mi grupo de facebook al que siempre estoy activa. Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas y de que haya disfrutado de la lectura.**

**¿Reviews? **

**:3 **


End file.
